Se suponia
by NaraVillbs
Summary: ShikaTema, porque uno puede hacer muchas suposiciones, pero las cosas no son como uno planea y los cambios seran para mejorar.


**Wiii, otro one-shot, hay que incrementar el numero de ShikaTema´s**

* * *

Otro dia mas, la misma rutina de todos lo dias, no? Asi era su vida, como siempre la planeo, no? Porque...

Se suponia que su vida era facil, verdad?

Si...Se suponia que asi era...Se suponia que todo seria igual...Se suponia que no cambieria la rutina, pero...Las suposiciones, no sierven de nada, porque...solo son suposiciones.

Se suponia que seria un ninja comun...No lider de escuadron ANBU, ni consejero y favorito de la Hokage.

Se suponia que ganaria un salario normal...No un jugoso sueldo causante de su admirable mansion.

Se suponia que nadie nunca esperaria nada de él...No que tendria un salon de niños que lo admirara.

Se suponia que el no haria nada mas que ver las nubes...No que entrenaria y perfeccionaria su cuerpo de Dios griego.

Se suponia que pasaria su tiempo libre jugando al go y shogi...No disfrutando cada minuto junto con su familia.

Se suponia que tendria una vida relajada...No que fuera asi de extiante y llena de sorpresas.

Se suponia que deseaba morir antes que su esposa...No junto a ella.

Si, se suponian tantas cosas...

-_Shikamaru...¿Que haces aqui?_

Se levanto de su comoda cama...el pazto de su jardin. Y miro a la mujer que caminaba hacia el, moviendo sus caderas, provocandolo sin querer, mostrando su apetecible figura, insitandolo a castigarla por la noche.

Ella avanzo un poco mas, con los gemenlos a sus costados, un niño a cada lado, los cuales corrieron a él feliz y saltaron en un "abrazo" que termino por derribarlo y los niños aprobecharon para subircele y tironear de su cabello, él los vio desde abajo, una vocesita le dijo que debia detenerlos justo en el momento en que le jalaron las argollas de sus oidos, como siempre, simultaneamente, siempre haciendo todo a la vez, manteniendo esa union que aunque no era fisica, actuaba como tal, pues nunca podian separlos.

La mujer dio unos pasos mas hacia el, hasta que se quedo en cunclillas y con voz tranquila indico a los niños que dejaran a su padre, al tiempo que se acomodaba el tirante del vestido que la bebe le habia jalado.

Y el los miro...

Se suponia que tendria dos hijos, primero una niña y luego un niño...No tres, gemelos varones, una nena y uno mas en camino.

Hijos identicos como dos gotas de agua, a la tierna edad de 4 años, ambos con shortcitos verde oscuro y playeritas blancas de tirantes, una coleta en su rubio cabello y una argolla un una de sus orejitas, su piel blanca como la nieve y ojos verdes, angeles a simple vista, pero si se lo preguntaban a él, responderia que eran un par de demonios, ¿en que estaba pensando su padre el dia que les regalo un por de resorteras?

La niña, apenas medio año de nacida, piel levemente bronceda, apenas con color, un mechoncito de cabello negro, y ojitos verdes al igual que sus hermanos, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, pero cuando despertaba y comenzaba a llorar, era para salir corriendo.

Realmente deseaba que al menos su cuarto hijo sacara sus ojos, o que fuera igual de flojo que el de pequeño, segun su madre, ni siquiera lloraba, y a la fecha no entendia porque los bebes lo hacian, era un gasto inecesario de energia.

Y por ultimo miro a la mujer frente a él, suave piel, resplandeciente al sol, sensible al tacto, ojos verdes, cabello dorado, alta respecto a las demas mujeres, pero demaciado pequeña en comparacion a él, piernas largas, busto grande, posedora de dos cuerpos envidiados por muchas, el suyo, y el de él, madura y fuerte, pero a la vez tan delicada y esperando ser protegida, y el deseba protegerla.

Se suponia que se casaria con una mujer normal...No con la diosa a la que pertenecia.

_-No se suponia que estarias trabajando?_

Pregunto ella curiosa, ajena a sus pensamientos, y él rio.

-_Que te parece si vamos con mis padres...y les dejamos a los niños?_

Pregunto él, acercandoce peligrosamente a su oido, dando una leve mordida a su oreja, y ella se sonrojo, apenada, sabiendo que él estaria algo jugueton apenas dejaran a los niños y sabia que no lo haria parar en varias horas.

Si...Se suponia que él esperaria hasta la noche para "castigarla" por usar un vestido tan corto y escotado delante de él, pero...esas eran solo suposiones.

Porque despues de todo...Las suposiciones no sirven cuando hay amor.

* * *

**Solo queria demostrar que aunque todas sepamos que la vida de Shikamaru no terminara como lo planeo en muchos detalles, los cambios son para mejorar.**

**Ojala disfrutaran la lectura tanto como yo el hacerlo.**


End file.
